


【骸白】幻觉拷问

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 六道骸人生中的一次惨败
Relationships: Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro





	【骸白】幻觉拷问

-上-

雷欧纳多·利比的尸体冷冷地呈置在地板上，保持着之前六道骸倒下去后的姿势。接到通知的第六部队队员破门而入时，立刻被眼前满目疮痍的首领办公室吓得惊慌失措。而白兰坐在意外未被殃及的靠窗的长沙发上，若无其事地吃着棉花糖。午后的天空积压着膨胀开来的阴云，冷风割着玻璃窗上洞开的裂纹，发出低沉的鸣嚣。第六部队的队员一时谁也没敢开口，迅速开始默默收拾现场。

“写死于非命……”

在场的人闻声立刻都抬起头看向他们的首领。白兰后仰着脑袋，一条手臂搁在沙发靠背上，正以一种懒散的姿势看着天花板。

“你们觉得怎么样？”

虽然是询问的语气，但白兰想要传达的意思第六部队的队员都已心知肚明。这是某种剔除了解释成分的命令，他们此刻只要遵守便好。收到回应后的白兰看起来果然很满意，边咀嚼棉花糖边微微眯起双眼，不再说话。房间被迅速收拾干净，剩下的局部修缮将会在晚上完成。待第六部队的队员撤去后，白兰把瘪了的糖袋压平，又静坐了一会儿。然后他走向一面毁坏程度较轻的落地窗，透过玻璃俯瞰风景。

他感到脑袋从刚才开始就在嗡嗡作响，还有些胀痛。风景开始变厚、变成层叠的立体几何，又变得模棱两可，慢慢被笼上一层乳酪似的浓雾。他感到没来由的、恼人的压迫感，直逼到整个视网膜上来，再籍由面门扩散到整个身体，伴随蔓延开来的细小的疼痛感。并不难以忍受，却完全扰乱了白兰的心绪。他闭上眼睛，脸上早已毫无笑容。六道骸的那双异色瞳一闪，立刻被牢牢嵌进玻璃里，仿佛比爆破留下的印痕更深、更鲜明。

“白兰，把眼睛睁开。看着我。”

-中-

白兰睁开眼，隔着玻璃，眼前是透着幽幽蓝光的水牢。六道骸的身体缠绕着层层厚重的枷锁，右眼上覆着不透光的导管，一直接到监狱的中枢。有气泡从下方悠悠升上来。水流动着，六道骸的气息流动着。

“你的窥知平行世界的能力……意识到的时候的确让我很惊讶。所有人的战斗数据对你来说都是透明的，这是何等庞大又匪夷所思的情报。”

“带着这样的消息回去，就算是彭格列大概也一时难以接受吧？不过你只会让他们产生不必要的恐慌，虽然我是不介意的。但我不会让你如愿。”

“你难道还没有发现吗？之前对于我的目的你作了很有趣的猜测，而我真正完成的事你却仍未意识到。不过继续追究下去也只是徒劳。”

“虽然我现在还不知道你指的是什么，不过这件事情已经到此为止了。”

“怎么了，白兰？你的脸色看上去很不好。从来不曾被困在过什么地方的你，看来对这里很抗拒呢。”

“也许是你多虑了，骸君。偶尔来这里……况且也并不是什么陌生的地方，稍微待久一点也没关系。不过，你不觉得有点闷吗？”

玻璃开始震颤着显出裂纹，连同六道骸身上的枷锁。空间开始动摇，仿佛正在坍塌，又在扭动；复仇者的牢狱像一个巨大的茧。但又不是完全封闭的，有从不知哪儿的穴口逸出的风、有流动着的水——正从玻璃的裂缝处汩汩流出。挤压感增强了，幽暗的光线胶着在白兰眼上、身上，不存在光影，周遭只在一点一点暗下去，水却愈加漫上来，没过他的膝盖、小腹、胸膛。白兰觉得自己得抓住点什么东西，他已经快看不清六道骸了。他知道他大概被困住了，不是被困在囚禁六道骸的水牢，而是更深、更压缩、更令人焦躁的，不存在于现实中的未知领域。白兰很清楚，这不是梦，而这也无法不和六道骸撇清关系。也许他正是始作俑者。

“其实没必要这么慌张，你应该对这种感受很熟悉。人总会被某些思考所造访，你有充足的时间去理解。”

“虽说如此，但因为并不能排除意识被操纵的可能，所以让我相当在意，这到底又是不是骸君的小把戏。”

“我并不否认，也没有要承认的事实。仅仅是看着你挣扎的样子，就足以打消我乏味的无动于衷的时光了。”

“那样还挺不公平的，因为骸君认输的时候很干脆呢。很快就放弃了，是因为一开始就知道毫无胜算吗？不过也相当可悲啊。”

“Kufufu……每一副躯体总有能够承受的极限，他们只是依据一开始的目的行动罢了。如果让你产生了诸如此类的可笑的想法，那我还真是抱歉呢。因为那会让我们的最终交手变得毫无悬念可言。”

“随你怎么说。如果还有交手的机会的话……我就稍微期待一下好了。”

六道骸的长长的头发浮动着、飘荡着，随水流舒展开来，发梢触着白兰的鼻尖。六道骸离他很近、很近。早已充斥满整个空间的水泛着幽幽的蓝光，白兰与六道骸面对面站着，六道骸身上各处枷锁留下的痕迹在那一刻清晰可见。他那只右眼的色彩和周围相冲，像一个神秘的洞窟一般强烈地、幽深地吸引着白兰的全部注意力。他穿着单薄的囚服，轻盈如羽，而白兰觉得自己原本的制服因为水的缘故紧贴在肌肤上，很重、很凉，让他的行动很不方便。六道骸似乎在笑，挑衅地、意味不明地，白兰知道他一定还做了什么。他必须早点查明，因为那或许会对在日本作战的入江正一不利——不管怎么说，六道骸所做的一切都已经对密鲁菲奥雷产生了影响。无动于衷的时间正在消磨他的耐心，他想抽身，可他被困住了。

“果然，这里有点闷呢。不做点什么……”

“你想做什么？”

“不知道。可如果现在这里只有骸君的话，那么再将你毁灭一次会如何呢？”

六道骸笑了，是他常有的那种笑声。而白兰没再给他开口的机会，因为那笑容只让他觉得更加烦躁。他抬起戴着戒指的那只手，一瞬间便轻而易举地洞穿了六道骸的腹部。光影微动，水流倏地凝固。白兰忽然感到腹部传来一阵钻心的疼，同时喉中涌过呛人的血腥味。他猛地吐出一大口血，剧烈地咳嗽起来。六道骸的身影从被撕裂的腹部开始破碎，化成一串虚无缥缈的气泡。白兰像终于反应过来似地一低头，泛着金属光泽的三叉戟已将他胸腔以下的部位整个贯穿。裸露着的戟尖悠悠缠绕着惑人的鲜红的血丝。与此同时，六道骸的身体从他身后贴上来，冰冷的、毫无温度，带着逼人的压迫感。他的一只手臂从白兰腋下穿过，牢牢地勾揽住他的上半身。六道骸俯身凑近他耳旁，他们的气息交织在一起，伴随着涌动着的鲜血的味道。

“所以说‘让你尝尝真正的死亡’，白兰，你现在还会无所顾忌地说出这句话吗？

“原来如此……哈哈，原来是这么一回事啊。”

“你发觉得太晚了，比我预料的迟了很多。不过为了避免任何愚蠢的臆测，我是不会将此视为对你能力的高估的。”

“你确实应该这么做。因为只是这种程度是杀不死我的，骸君。但要说试探也有些牵强吧？毕竟你也无法再干涉更多。”

“或许如此。当然也算不上拷问，你我都知道这是毫无意义的行为。至于是否能够继续干涉，妄下结论可是会吃亏的，白兰。”

由于五感被操纵，疼痛又牵制了动作，白兰感到意识在失血造成的眩晕状态下一点点模糊。然而他并不觉得冷，六道骸的手炽热而有力，手指慢慢触着他颈上的动脉。肌肤相贴的部分又仿佛促成了另一种火辣辣的疼，却并非无法忍受。六道骸忽然毫无征兆地将武器从他体内狠狠抽出，疼得白兰猝然仰起头，张着嘴硬是将呻吟哽在喉咙。流水逐渐开始被抽空，打着旋儿钻进虚空中的一个点。失重感沉沉地降下来，几乎要将他压垮。然而压迫感却消失了，六道骸的手撤开了去，周围的颜色越来越淡，水牢以及复仇者监狱的轮廓都在被迅速稀释。白兰的身后空无一人，而在他的前方，枷锁被重新建起，那其中包裹着一个模糊的影像。他执意向那个人伸出手，却只碰到了一种坚硬而冰凉的介质：那是一面玻璃，完好无损……

-下-

“白兰大人，关于第六部队传令官的身份已经查明。”

白兰站在窗前，他的手还保持着轻抵玻璃的姿势。从这个至高点可以将整个城市纳入眼底。风停了，他的思绪正以一种缓慢的速度回归。

“雷欧纳多·利比原名古伊德·格雷科，意大利人……”

白兰转过身，似乎不再想继续听下去，他的视线漫不经心地逗留在来人身上，神情若有所思。

“看起来好像是个生面孔呢。”

新来的队员闻言立刻并拢双腿，动作利落地向他的上司鞠了一躬：“我是从昨天被调遣到白魔咒第六部队的伊托雷·埃里科，C级。很荣幸能见到白兰大人。”

“请多指教，伊托雷君。”

伊托雷直起身子，对他露出一个腼腆的微笑，又低下头去，似乎有些畏惧与白兰的对视。密鲁菲奥雷从来不缺少人手。一晃大半个月过去了，对于白兰来说什么也没有改变，但情况又已经有些不同。相同的对话以前也发生过，以后或许还会有。白兰没有介意对方对自己理所当然的敬称，已经没有那个必要了。一切只是继续循规蹈矩地重复下去，这里的时间也是乏味而无动于衷的。白兰预感这样的日子不会太长了，之前发生的也比他预料中的要结束得早。

他想起来曾经的雷欧纳多·利比似乎从不刻意避开与他的任何一次对视。雷欧的态度一向谦卑恭敬，但他看向他的每一眼都带着一种从容和无畏。有另外一双眼睛从他的体内注视着他，有另一个人的意志占据着雷欧的身心，但他们说到底是两个独立的个体。白兰在最初的那些日子尚未察觉到他卧底的身份，有时候便会在闲谈中轻描淡写地带过自己的怀疑，诸如“雷欧君偶尔也会露出冷静得可怕的表情呢”、“你的思考和行动很统一”、“要区分影子和辨别杀意是完全不同的两件事”、“以你的经历要隐藏情绪大概很容易吧”……

“这只是您的想象。”他说。

而唯独在这件事上，六道骸没有对他说谎。


End file.
